


Jet Black Hearts 4.05: Jamie

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Jamiedidn't mind pretending that she needed saving. It was just one night.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 4





	Jet Black Hearts 4.05: Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4.05, "Monster Movie."

Jamie learned to take care of herself a long time ago. Honestly, most bartenders, no matter the gender, knew the score on that front. Late nights, full cash registers, and drunk assholes did not for a secure workplace make.

She _hadn't_ been prepared for one of her coworkers turning out to be a shapeshifter with a fang obsession and a huge crush on her, but Jamie figured that one wasn't on her.

While they were taking a break, she asked Dean how he had known silver bullets would work.

He stretched. "Silver's a pretty traditional go-to. Works on all sorts of monsters."

Jamie thought it over. "Like werewolves?"

"Yeah," he replied, "but shove pretty much any silver into the heart of anything and that'll do the trick."

Jamie rested her chin on her hand. "Just silver?"

"Iron," Dean said. "Salt. Holy water. The classics." His gaze traveled down her body. "Meanwhile, I'm still feeling a little too pure over here."

"Can't have that," Jamie responded as she draped over him.

***

"Hey, Jamie," Johnny, Lucy's replacement, called out.

She turned from Ed's table and headed back to the bar. "What's up?"

Johnny held up something that glinted in the light. "I found this thing under the cash register."

"It's just a letter opener," she said, plucking it from his hand. "Don't worry about it."

He shrugged. "All right. I'm going on break."

Jamie waved him off and when he was gone, she put the silver knife back into its place, right next to the bottle of holy water and a handful of rusted nails.


End file.
